


Mystery Care

by OnyxSinz (OnyxianDrake)



Series: Dark Love [4]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: "aftercare", Alternate Universe - Crosstale | XTale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Dreamtale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Dusttale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Horrortale (Undertale), Bad Communication, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Killer Sans (Undertale) - Freeform, Multi, Non-Consensual Touching, Rape/Non-con Elements, XTale Sans (Undertale) - Freeform, mentions of somnophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:27:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28193958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnyxianDrake/pseuds/OnyxSinz
Summary: A small scene of how Cross ended up clean and alone in his bed after passing out in the throne room.
Relationships: Bad Sans Poly, Kross - Relationship, Sans/Sans (Undertale)
Series: Dark Love [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1997761
Comments: 8
Kudos: 58





	Mystery Care

**Author's Note:**

> It's short and I wrote it in 2 hours late at night with no edits, hope you all enjoy!! XD
> 
> Killer is still an asshole.

Killer chuckled as the door to the throne room closed. It was too hard not to. Here Cross was vulnerable and alone in his arms, so soon after Nightmare learned Killer hadn’t told the new guy shit about the test. On purpose at that, and that was just hilarious to him.

He knew it was a miniscule opportunity to show even a sliver of concern for destroying the trust exercise, but it was a shitty one. Nightmare really expected him to fix this, when his soul was unwavering and he couldn’t care less? Killer knew Nightmare enjoyed the harsh emotions that Cross had to have been giving off, which meant his end goal had been met, but he still could do further damage alone like this.

...not that he was going to, but it was an option he hadn’t exactly tossed out, yet.

He took a shortcut from the throne room to the hallway that Cross’ bedroom resided on. Giving the smaller skeleton a thorough cleaning would’ve been better in his own room, but Killer knew at least a little better than to do that. Nightmare would sense Cross’ panic the moment he came to if he was in Killer’s room, and that wouldn’t do any good.

Kicking open the door, Killer paused for a moment with a smirk as he observed the room before him. Nothing impressive, but he hadn’t been allowed entry before now, even during their little flings. That usually happened in the dark corners of AUs they terrorized, or in Killer’s own room, never Cross’. It was bland, undecorated like most of their rooms, but a few abandoned pieces of clothing sat around the room, and the bed was unmade.

Satisfied with the meager information Killer gained from a glance around, he kicked the door shut again and headed for the connected bathroom. Bland, no personality, only the lingering smell of whatever wash Cross used after their most recent assignment. He recognized it from earlier, when he had Cross pressed against him. Now the dainty skeleton in his arms smelled of sex, sweat and a mix of the others’ scents.

Once Cross was set in the bathtub he started the water, not caring about it being warm yet since Cross wasn’t exactly awake to curse him out for the rigidness that slowly warmed up. The water swirled with faint trails of red, blue and purple once it started filling up. Now he had to think over how exactly he wanted to go about bathing an unconscious skeleton he didn’t want waking up.

Nightmare would want him to be thorough and gentle, even if it was a slow process, but Killer didn’t have time to be slow if he wanted to get out before Cross woke up. Nightmare likely wanted him to be there when the smallest of the team did, but Killer didn’t want to. So he wouldn’t be.

Once the water reached Cross’ hips, he grabbed a washcloth he assumed was used for quick wash offs after missions and began cleaning over Cross’ skull and upper body. Despite his earlier thoughts of needing to get done quick and efficiently, he couldn’t help but amusedly examine the other as he cleaned him.

Most Sanses weren’t tall, but Cross really took the cake when it came to being the smallest on the team. His bones were thick and sturdy, but Killer knew from experience it didn’t add much weight to him. Cross hated when they used it against him, but all in all it made him almost  _ cute _ . It didn’t help that Killer knew very well what kind of sweet noises he could draw out of him with the right touches.

“Remind me next time we have sex to use your shortness to my advantage,” Killer hummed to himself with a snort.

As he washed the somewhat dry cum off Cross’ thighs, he couldn’t help but to let his mind wander. What Nightmare would do if he caught Killer touching Cross while he was vulnerable like this. What would happen if he shattered whatever minimal trust Cross might still have in them by waking up to Killer making him orgasm again. Killer wasn’t really into somnophilia anyways, that was more Horror’s interest.

Regardless, Killer didn’t hesitate to slip his fingers into Cross. If Nightmare wanted him to take care of the newest member, he’d do it his own way. Cross’ magic wouldn’t dissipate without being unobstructed, so the easiest way was to clean him out. It didn’t help that Horror had literally made him balloon out slightly, but when the purple ecto finally vanished, Killer had the water cycling back to being clear after unplugging it.

Throughout the whole process, Cross hadn’t woken, but he discomforted whining and squirming made Killer think he nearly had woken up. He wouldn’t have really cared if he had, but it was better that he was still the only one awake between the two of them. It made it easier to slide Cross deeper into the bathtub, giving a final scrub over his bones now that he could access Cross’ pelvis.

Even the bone there seemed agitated, but Killer didn’t pay much mind as he finally got the little shit washed off. He unplugged the tub once more, looking Cross over before he turned and rooted through the cabinet under the counter to pull out a towel. Killer felt he’d already taken too long, which meant he wasn’t going to dress Cross, just dry him off and leave him on the bed. Nightmare could deal with him later.

Easily he lifted Cross from the tub, wrapped in the towel as he carried the bulkier skeleton to the bed and plopped him down without much fanfare. Only for the uncomfortable position Cross was in to irk him, and he moved him to be more comfortable, and it made it easier for Killer to dry him off properly. Bone by bone, making sure any remnants of the test were truly gone, other than for a few bruises on Cross’ bones.

His wrists were darkening with sore magic, along with the agitated magic thrumming in the bones of his pelvis. Killer didn’t doubt he’d be feeling it for a few days, but it wasn’t anything new that they hadn’t all experienced. If he, Dust and Horror all made it through find, Cross would too. Or else Nightmare wouldn’t have chosen him, it was as simple as that. Things would be normal again soon enough, and Cross would figure out his place in the team as they all did.

Killer leaned down with a grin as he pressed a kiss to the unconscious skeleton’s cheek, “See ya later, Crossy.”

  
Killer didn’t see the slight twist in Cross’ expression hearing his voice, and it didn’t affect him. It couldn’t. Killer didn’t feel guilty,  _ not one bit _ . He ignored the expression, vanishing right back out the room.


End file.
